


Blue...berry

by Someone_you_loved



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 21. BlueKara can't catch blueberries very well, or can she?





	Blue...berry

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Just a quick little one here for you guys!

"Go long!" Alex yelled as Kara darted back a few steps across the grass. She had her eyes pointed to the sky as Alex threw something up in the air and she tried to move as humanly fast as possible to catch it in her mouth. At the last second she saw Lena bite her lip and it drew her attention away from the projectile. It hit her chin and bounced into the grass, "Dang it. I was so close too!" 

"I can't believe you let food hit the ground Kara. What is this blasphemy?" Kara rolled her eyes at her sister and watched as Alex tossed another blueberry into the air and Maggie caught it with ease. "It's not as easy as it looks!" She pouted and plopped down onto the picnic blanket next to the three women. 

"Let's see if you can catch it Luthor," Alex said as she tossed one at Lena. Kara watched as her lips parted and she easily caught the blueberry in her mouth with a smirk. "Oh come on Alex, we all know i'm the one who knows how to use her mouth the best," her smirk grew and Kara blushed and had to look away from her. 

"Too much information!" Alex's hands clapped over her ears as Lena started to laugh and fall against Kara's side. Maggie was grinning, "I don't know Luthor, you haven't had that Danvers mouth on you yet. You might not be the best here." "Well it just so happens mmphfff-" Kara slapped her hand over Lena's mouth mid sentence. "She agrees that Alex might be the best!" 

Kara felt rather than saw Lena's tongue wiggle around on her palm. She pulled it away and wiped it on her pants, "Aw come on! Did you have to do that?" "Yes, yes I did. You covered my mouth and it was unacceptable." 

Alex and Maggie looked over at them questioningly, "Are you two alright? You're acting weird." "Yea you two are acting strange. Are you guys ok?" 

Kara looked over and nodded, "We're fine. Right Lena?" Her eyes met the brunettes and she nodded at the two older women. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, "I'd be better though if Danvers had her mouth on me again." Alex, who had been taking a sip of her water, promptly choked on her drink. "STOP! NO NO NO!" 

"What's wrong Director Danvers? Maggie never specified which Danvers mouth was on me. And seeing that one was ..." Kara leaned back on the blanket and threw an arm over her eyes. "I hate you all." "You don't hate me, you love me." She grumbled but refused to uncover her eyes. 

Lena tugged her arm away and held up a blueberry. Kara huffed and sat up to move if need be. She watched as Lena tossed the blueberry up into the air and caught it into her own mouth. She grabbed another and repeated the process. "Aren't you gonna throw me one?" Kara whined and it caused Lena to smirk. "Nope." "Fine." 

The next time Lena caught a blueberry Kara surged forward and kissed her hard. Her hand slipped behind her girlfriends neck and pulled her closer. She could feel Lena melt against her tug on her shirt to get her closer. Her lips parted and she slid her tongue along Lena's bottom lip asking for entrance. It only took seconds for her access to be granted and she swept her tongue through her girlfriends lips. A second later she pulled back grinning at Lena's blush. 

"Proud of yourself over there Little Danvers?" Maggie asked as she chuckled to herself. "Yep," Kara said sticking out her tongue with the blueberry on it. "Maybe I can't catch them, but I sure as heck can still get them my own way." Lena blushed, Alex groaned, and Maggie laughed at her antics. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
